Lucifer Bigglestone
Lucifer Bigglestone is the current Lord Commander of the Kingsguard serving King Edmund I Baelish. He has worn the White Cloak for nearly twenty years, having taken one of the four vacant positions after the death of King Petyr II Baelish during the Subjugation of the Iron Islands, and was raised to Lord Commander when Ser Alyn Westerling was slain during Brynden's Rebellion. A renowned tourney knight in his youth, Lucifer was known then as The Knight of Cats for his choice of personal heraldry - adding a black cat atop the traditional Bigglestone sigil. Biography Lucifer Bigglestone was born on a quiet night in 350 AC, the youngest of Lord Bigglestone's six sons and a footnote in what already was a footnote of a House. The Bigglestones of Bigglebrook were amongst the least known of all the houses in the Riverlands, if not the entire realm, but they still paid taxes to Harrenhal and supplied men to their liege if called upon. Often forgotten by his parents, and even his older brothers, Lucifer spent his youth in either the maester's quarters or the yard. In both fields, he proved to be exceptional but none took notice. He would regularly best his brothers in practice duels and showed no sign of slowing down or losing his edge as he came to squiring age. He rode to Pemford alone to take part in the small tourney arranged by Lord Pemford to celebrate his son's coming of age and entered the squire's melee against boys that were mostly five years his senior. To the surprise of the handful of onlookers, Lucifer was triumphant and when asked which knight he was training under he shook his head. By sheer chance, word of Lucifer's achievement reached the ear of Lord Petyr Mallister and he sent word for the young prodigy to present himself at Seagard. It would be this that finally drew the attention of his family, who were amazed to hear of their house being recognised by a house as prestigious as the Mallisters, but it would also be the last time that the young squire-to-be would see his home for many long years and he left with a tear upon his cheek. Petyr was a harsh but fair tutor, and Lucifer grew quickly from the green boy into a tempered warrior. Though adept at swordplay, even being permitted to practice once with House Mallister's Valyrian Steel spear, it was atop horseback that his talents really shone. He took to riding with quickly, often taking trips around the Cape of Eagles when given the spare time to do so, and was ferocious with the lance. After a small altercation with some ambitious Ironborn raiders, in which Lucifer killed his first man by driving his lance through a raider's chest, he was knighted for his bravery. Now a man grown, knighted and ready to make his own way in the world, Lucifer departed Seagard to make his fortune as a tourney knight. To distinguish himself for the crowds, he painted a large black cat in the middle of his shield to cover the traditional Bigglestone heraldry and would sometimes use the guise of 'The Knight of Cats' when entering a tourney as a mystery knight. For three years he was an unstoppable force in the lists, winning the lion's share of the competitions he entered; accruing a small fortune in prize money, admiration from the smallfolk, and a string of broken hearts from many a Lord's daughter. Lucifer was returning to the Riverlands from a small tourney near Crakehall when news hit that King Petyr II Baelish had been drowned by the Ironborn and his successor had declared war upon the Iron Islands in retaliation. By the time he reached Lannisport the Western fleet had already been called away to bait the Reavers into attacking the unprotected city, though instead the Ironborn landed elsewhere and pillaged the multitude of small villages and towns that lacked the protection of walls and a dedicated city watch. Gathering a band of hedge knights and retainers, Lucifer spent the duration of the conflict riding from village to village protecting the smallfolk and expelling any raiders they could catch. Word of Lucifer's noble deeds during the war eventually found the ear of King Edmund I Baelish, who summoned the knight to King's Landing to offer him a place upon his Kingsguard as several members of the order had been slain with King Petyr II. It was Lord Commander Forley Fossoway, the legendary White Apple, that placed the White Cloak around his shoulders whilst he knelt before the Iron Throne and the onlookers loudly applauded. He would not be the only man to be honoured with the White Cloak that year; as Sers Brandon Vance, Marq Hamell, Rickard Whitehill, and Tristifer Mertyns were all appointed to the sworn brotherhood in the aftermath of the Subjugation. His first decade within the Kingsguard would pass mostly uneventfully, a quiet time as the kingdom mourned the loss of Petyr the Pious and came to terms with the return of the Iron Islands to the dominion of the Iron Throne. Various squires came and went under his tutelage, first was Robert Baratheon, then Alaric Dayne, and Daemon Velaryon. All were gifted warriors, and each one a younger son of their lord father. There would be some losses within the ranks of the Kingsguard too, as Lord Commander Forley passed away peacefully in his sleep and Ser Brandon was killed in a terrible accident whilst attending a tourney with the King. Brynden's Rebellion would prove to be the first real challenge that almost all of the Kingsguard faced, as only Lord Commander Alyn Westerling had served through the Subjugation, and it would prove to be a bloody time. At the First Battle of Darry, where the rebels broke the royal forces with the timely arrival of the Knights of the Vale, Lucifer alone stood between a trio of Knights and King Edmund. No less deadly than he had been a decade ago, he was able to defend his charge until the royal army was able to momentarily drive off the rebels and give the pair an opportunity to retreat. Whilst recovering from wounds both had suffered in the battle, the King would praise Lucifer for his courage and heroics and lay the groundwork for Lucifer's future place as Lord Commander. Unfortunately, this reality came to pass sooner than either man had intended, as Ser Alyn was horribly maimed during the Siege of Maidenpool and soon entered a coma from which he would not wake. He would pass at the turn of 383 AC, and Lucifer would unceremoniously take his place as the royal army marched on to its next battle. The last great battle of the rebellion would take place at Harrenhal, where Lucifer's own squire would prove to be the hero of the hour. When Ser Martyn Serrett was overwhelmed and slain, leaving the King exposed, it was Daemon Velaryon that saved Edmund's life and avenged the fallen White Cloak. Lucifer knighted him on that very spot and, with royal approval, wrapped Ser Martyn's cloak around the boy's shoulders and made him a man of the Kingsguard. Daemon would not be Lucifer's only squire that eventually wore white, as Robert Baratheon would take up the vacancy left by Ser Rickard Whitehill following the disastrous Siege of Myr. Peace reigned again in 385 AC, and again the realm mourned. Crown Prince Petyr was dead, some rumoured that it due to the machinations of the exiled Prince Tristan, and the politicking began amongst the royal court as Edmund was left with no direct heir. Lucifer paid such matters no heed though, encouraging his brothers to maintain neutrality in all matters of succession. Lucifer would ride into battle for King Edmund again though, as a small band of brigands under command of the infamous Dick Waters - who claimed himself a knight. It would be the Lord Commander and the Lord Hand, Jon Stark, that led a detachment of troops to Crackclaw Point to drive the false knight out of hiding and put him down. After a prolonged search, the two forces would finally meet in the Battle of Black Bog. A short but brutal affair soon followed, in which the bandits were soundly beaten and Lucifer was eventually able to corner Ser Dick and disarm him but not before Waters had slain his brother - Ser Marq Hamell. Tragedy would strike again only a year later, as Ser Daemon confessed to having broken his sacred oaths and laying with a woman. It would be Lucifer who ripped the white cloak from his former squire, a cloak once worn by the legendary White Apple now stained by this great failing, and struck his record from the White Book so that none would remember his deeds leaving only his failing. The Kingsguard has changed much over Lucifer's near twenty years of service, only Ser Tristan Mertyns remaining from the brotherhood of 370 AC, and now the King is wracked with a terrible illness. Another time of troubles lies ahead, and his White Cloaks will likely be tested as much as any within the Seven Kingdoms. Timeline * 350 AC - Lucifer is born to Lord Bigglestone and his wife, the youngest of the couple's six children. * 356-360 AC - Proves more than capable on the training yards, smarter and swifter than his elder brothers. * 361 AC - Wins the squires melee at a small tourney near Pemford. Later he is sent to Seagard to squire for Lord Petyr Mallister, a great boon for House Bigglestone. * 362-367 AC - Under Petyr's tutelage, Lucifer excels in most any martial pursuits. His skills atop horseback are particularly noteworthy, and he is knighted shortly after his seventeenth nameday. * 367-370 AC - Lucifer travels across the Riverlands and further afield competing in tourneys, winning many and becoming a favourite of the smallfolk. * 370 AC - Whilst in the Westerlands, Lucifer aids in the defence of the lands around Lannisport during the Subjugation of the Iron Islands. Offered a space upon the Kingsguard brotherhood, travels to King's Landing to swear his oaths before King Edmund I Baelish. * 374 AC - Takes Robert Baratheon as his first squire. Lucifer would knight him four years later and eventually recommend him to the Kingsguard in 385 AC. * 382 AC - Fighting alongside the King during the Battle of Darry, he saves Edmund's life when several Knights of the Vale attempt to run them down. Lord Commander Alyn Westerling is maimed during the Siege of Maidenpool. * 383 AC - Alyn Westerling succumbs to his wounds. King Edmund chooses Lucifer as his new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. * 384 AC - Lucifer fights in several battles across the Kingdom and beyond. From the end of Brynden's Rebellion at Harrenhal, to the Second Battle of Bronzegate, and then the Siege of Myr. * 385 AC - Ser Rickard Whitehill is slain along with Crown Prince Petyr during a ploy to draw out the defenders of Myr. Lucifer laments the first losses suffered under his command. * 388 AC - Lucifer, along with several other members of the Kingsguard, ventures to Crackclaw Point at King's Edmund's behest to deal with a band of brigands led by Ser Dick Waters. He bests Dick in single combat, but not before Ser Marq Hamell is slain by the false knight. * 390 AC - Knowing well his King's illness, Lucifer remains close by whilst the realm gathers in the capital to remember the life of Edmund Baelish. Supporting Characters * Kermit - Archetype: Medic - Lucifer's squire, a common boy of six-and-ten. * Willem Rivers - Archetype: Navigator - One of the King's many sworn swords, as adept with the blade as he is with map-reading. Category:Riverlander Category:Small Council Category:Kingsguard